Third time lucky
by sweet-dirty
Summary: Harry Potter. The dark-haired, green-eyed good guy. Draco Malfoy. The silvery-blonde, grey-eyed bad guy. Two archenemies in detention together. Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!


_**Third time lucky**_

_By Rachel_

_Rating: 18+_

_**Warning:**__ This is slash (fiction with male/male sexual involvement). This story contains explicit language and sex.  
If you don't like slash, please don't read these stories!  
If you are underage, don't read these stories._

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Harry Potter. The dark-haired, green-eyed good guy.**

**Draco Malfoy. The silvery-blonde, grey-eyed bad guy.**

**Two archenemies in detention together. Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

_**First time**_

"You two are gonna serve your detention in here. And don't make me come in here because you two are fighting!" Snape released his, rather painful, grip on Harry's neck and shoved him and Draco into a room behind the potions classroom.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Harry rubbed his neck and glared at Draco, who returned the icy stare.

"It's your fault that we're in detention. Together," he hissed.

"You're the one who started –"

Draco cut him off. "You heard what he said. If he hears us, he'll get in an even worse temper. And it will all be your fault."

"It always is my fault, right? Why don't you put a silencing charm on the door then?"

Draco looked around the room where he'd be for the next two hours. With Potter. A straight line of tables and chairs faced him. Clearly a detention room. Potter's idea wasn't that bad though, so he turned to the door and quickly cast a silencing charm.

"Bet you do that more often," Harry smirked, but then he gasped. Draco turned around immediately, wand at the ready. His eyes almost popped out when he saw what had surprised Harry. The tables and chairs had vanished and were replaced by one, huge, bed. Draco quickly composed himself when he realized what kind of room this apparently was and he put on his usual, evil grin.

"What the hell?" Harry muttered.

"Tired, Potter?"

"Wha- No! What kind of room is this? Does it change with every spell you cast or something?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of these kind of rooms!"

Harry glared at him, then decided that his curiosity was bigger than his embarrassment that Malfoy knew something that he didn't. "No, I haven't," he bit at him.

"Some kind of alternative Room of Requirement. Once you're inside it and lock it, it changes into the first thing you think about."

"You were thinking of a bed then?" Harry quirked one eyebrow, momentarily forgetting that he loathed Malfoy.

"No. You were, obviously."

"I was thinking that I'm missing Quidditch practice because of this bloody detention."

Draco turned away from Harry when he realized that he had probably given him an honest answer. And Draco himself had been the one who locked the door, so he'd caused the bed to appear. What the heck had he been thinking of? He wasn't tired... He froze entirely when he realized what he'd been thinking. Potter and him alone in this room for two hours!

"What will Snape say if he comes in?"

"What?" Draco turned around sharply. Harry merely rolled his eyes at him.

"You're so bloody stupid Potter! Of course he'll see the original state of the room. The tables and chairs."

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Harry spat at him.

"My problem? You!" Draco advanced on him. Harry stared into the cold, grey eyes unblinkingly, but he took one step backwards before he could stop himself. Draco smirked and stepped forward further, their faces only an inch apart.

"YOU made this bed appear!" Draco hissed.

"I swear I didn't! I'm not even tired!"

"Beds aren't just for sleeping Potter! I bet it's been a long time since you last –"

"Last what?" Harry glared.

"Fucked, Potter. Or – wait – don't tell me you're a... virgin?" Draco said the last word like he'd never heard anything more disgusting.

"That is none of your fucking business Malfoy!"

"You've never had sex."

"So what if I haven't? It's not like you have! I've never seen you with a girl either!" Harry said livid. What did Malfoy think he was doing? What was he playing at? Obviously, Malfoy had made the bed appear, because he honestly had been thinking of Quidditch. Why would Malfoy have been thinking of –

Harry looked into the steel eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. "Unless you're more into – guys."

Harry wasn't prepared for the predatory look in the grey eyes and he stepped back until his legs hit the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter. Obviously YOU are into guys, but what makes you think I am?" Draco smirked when he pressed his leg to the other boy and felt the hard bulge in his pants. Harry's breath hitched for a moment. When the hell did he get hard? And why!? A sly smile settled on his face when he let his eyes swoop over Draco. Malfoy was the one who made the bed appear, and pushed him up against it, and had his leg pressed into him. He most certainly –

"This," Harry simply said when he groped Draco, his hand meeting total hardness through the fabric of his clothes.

"What gives you the right to GROPE me?" Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

"What gives you the right to ride up to me?" Harry answered, slightly triumphant.

"You disgust me Potter!"

"Right back at you," Harry felt the smile disappear and returned the loathing stare.

"I hate you."

"Right back at you."

Draco put his hand to Harry's chest and pushed him, hard. Harry stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed. "Is this where you wanted me?" Harry leered.

"In your dreams Potter."

"In MY dreams I'm not lying on my back. Your dreams probably."

Draco placed his knee between Harry's legs and hovered over him. "It would be fucking pathetic if you would be in my dreams." He roughly opened Harry's robes and put his hand on his showing bulge, squeezing it with a malignant smile.

"I've always known you were pathetic," Harry groaned and shoved Malfoy's shoulder, taking him by surprise. Draco fell over onto his back, all air knocked out of him with a small 'huff'.

"You like that? Lying on your back like an obedient bitch?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch!" Draco groaned when Harry pushed him down, locking him into place.

"Are you sure about that? It definitely looks like it," Harry sneered when he looked down into the grey eyes.

"Fuck you!"

"Now now Malfoy," Harry snorted, but then Draco managed to pull his arm free. Before he knew what was happening, Harry felt his pants unzip and Draco's hand plunging down it, grabbing him tightly. He started to move away, but then Draco stroked him quickly. Twice. He couldn't stop a moan escaping his lips and his eyes snapped shut.

"Oh you like that?" Draco drawled, his grey eyes glowing maliciously. Harry gritted his teeth. He didn't want this to happen, but he didn't want to pull away either. It felt way too good. Incredibly bad, but oh so good. He bit his lower lip forcefully when Draco stroked him again.

"Cat caught your tongue Potter?"

Harry looked into the other boy's dilated pupils. He was turned on as well. He didn't know where the hell this came from, but he had to do something back. He forcefully opened Malfoy's robes and undid his pants. Before Draco could protest, Harry had pulled his pants and boxers down. Harry's hand wrapped around the freed erection immediately.

"You talk too much Malfoy," Harry said in a low voice and squeezed him, just a bit too hard. Draco inhaled in a low hiss.

"I hate you."

"I know. But you like this, don't you?" Harry pumped him a few times, eliciting a moan from the silvery-blonde boy. Draco gritted his teeth and returned the favor. Harry's eyes snapped shut when they both pushed themselves forward in the other's hand. Within a few seconds their moves were frantic, moving hastily to climax as fast as possible.

Stars exploded on the inside of Harry's eyelids when he spouted all over Draco's hand and the inside of his pants. His eyes fluttered open and he found that Draco had spilled all over his hand and his own lower belly. He wiped his hand clean on the exposed skin of his hip and reached for his wand.

"What the fuck!" Draco moved away from him quickly. "Don't you point your wand at my –"

"Just cleaning up," Harry rolled his eyes, but pointed his wand away from Draco's deflated prick anyway. He cast the spell on his pants, but it succeeded only poorly.

Draco composed himself quickly and cast the spell far more successfully before he pulled his pants up. Before Harry could object, he also cast the spell on Harry's pants. He almost thanked Draco, but then he thought better not to and got up from the bed.

"Can't even do a simple cleaning spell," Draco muttered condescendingly. Harry tucked himself away, then turned back at him.

"Neither can you," he smirked and held up his hand for Draco to see. There was an evident smear of white stickiness on his finger. Harry turned his head sharply to the door when he heard footsteps outside, but then he turned back to Draco just as quickly so he cricked his neck. Draco had stepped up to him and sucked his smeared finger in, an evil glare in his grey eyes. With a faint 'pop' he released Harry's finger and walked up to the door.

Snape's loathsome look swerved over Harry when the door opened. "I knew you two wouldn't be able to restrain from fighting."

Harry's eyes quickly shot down to his robes, which had come undone almost all the way. When he looked at Draco, he saw that he was missing some of his buttons and his hair wasn't as smooth as usual. He smirked when he realized that a make-out session made you look just as rumpled as an ordinary fight.

"Is there something funny Mr. Potter?" Snape leered.

"No, sir. Nothing."

Draco shot him an evil glare before he turned away and followed the Head of his House outside. Harry shook his head dazed. Had two hours passed already? Had they been let out early? Or did the room also meddle with time? So that your time was up the moment you finished whatever you were doing?

_**Second time**_

"I can't believe you got us in detention Potter!"

"You asked for it!" Harry spat at Draco.

"What did I do?" he feigned innocence.

"You know very well what you did!"

"Honestly Potter. I didn't do anything different than any other day."

"You set my cauldron on fire," Harry turned and looked straight into the grey eyes. It brought back a load of memories and Harry quickly stepped backwards.

"What? Scared of me?" Draco smirked. "Why don't you put a silencing charm on the door this time? You heard Snape, he doesn't want to hear us fight or set something on fire."

Harry concentrated hard on emptying his mind before the cast the spell. He turned around cautiously, breathing out relieved when he found the room empty. No big bed, like Draco had made appear last time. Three weeks ago, when they'd –

"You bitch!" Draco said in a low voice when slowly a bed appeared, quite similar to the one last time. "Tried not to think about it, didn't you?"

Harry felt his groin tighten immediately. What the hell was he supposed to do? Or say? They couldn't just do it again, could they? They loathed eachother. They hated eachother.

"You ARE scared of me," Draco stated when he advanced on Harry, who quickly looked away. "Or no, wait. You're not – turned on by me, are you?" he smirked and put his hand under Harry's chin to make him look at him.

"What makes you think that? The old pot and kettle?" Harry composed himself and stared into the grey eyes once again.

"The – what!?"

"You're the one who's turned on. Now you're just guessing that I am. So I take it you enjoyed yourself last time? Liked it when I jerked you off? You're so pathetic Malfoy!" he hissed at him.

"Right back at you."

"Oh. Harsh. That hurts, you know!" Harry mocked him. "So. You are. Turned on."

"I'm not!" Draco replied heatedly.

"Prove it," Harry hooked one finger behind the other boy's robe and undid the first button. Draco shoved him roughly and ripped Harry's robe open, pulling it off completely. Harry fought to keep his expression unconcerned when his bulging pants clearly showed. He slowly but deliberately stepped up to Draco and undid his robe, button by button. Draco glared at him loathingly, but didn't stop him or step away. Harry's smirk got even bigger when his eyes found Draco's groin.

"What are you looking at?" Draco spat. "Look at yourself! You obviously want me to jerk you off."

"Uhm, no thanks. I can get better than you."

"Like who?" Draco sneered, but his eyes widened slightly.

"Myself, for starters. I know what I like."

"You seemed to like it when I did it though. Eyes closed and all," Draco snorted, but he couldn't help feeling offended.

"How would you know? Weren't you – You were watching me? When -" Harry said confused, momentarily forgetting that he was talking to his archenemy.

"Moaning and panting and moving your head backwards, like this," Draco grabbed the dark hair and yanked his head back a little. Draco's grip was painful, but Harry couldn't help feeling his arousal deepening instantly. A whimper escaped his lips.

Harry shoved the other boy's chest forcefully, making him stagger. Too bad for Draco that the bed was behind him and he fell down on it backwards. Before he could get up, Harry had jumped to him, straddling his thighs.

"What did you do that for?" Harry hissed angrily.

"Didn't you like it?" Draco drawled.

"Just as much as you like lying on your back!" he replied the struggling blonde and let go off his wrists. He expected to be thrown off him, but instead Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and flipped them both over on the bed.

"I don't," Draco hissed, looking down in the green eyes. Harry stayed still for a second, considering his next move. Draco obviously wanted to do it again. So why not?

"Like what you see?" Draco noticed the intense stare. "Don't stain your pants again Potter."

"Then do something about it."

Draco squeezed his eyes, deliberating for a moment what to do. "Don't tell me what to do," he hissed, but started undressing Harry nonetheless. He unbuttoned his shirt, pushing his tie out of the way. He scratched his nails down Harry's chest, just to see what he'd do. Harry just hissed, staring into the grey eyes. Draco unzipped his pants and pulled them off completely, along with his boxers. Harry did exactly the same to the blonde, leaving them both almost naked, breathing heavily, their open shirts hanging loosely from their shoulders.

Draco's eyes swept down to Harry's exposed erection. It looked almost the same as his own, except for the dark curls framing it.

"You came to look only?" Harry leered, watching him closely. Draco pushed him down roughly and wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Harry shook his head and sat up, not wanting to be the one lying on his back. Draco fell backwards on his ass, sitting up in between Harry's stretched legs. Draco's legs were on either side of Harry's hips, their hard cocks almost bridging the distance between their bodies. Harry bit his lip forcefully when Draco started stroking him slowly. He looked down at the blonde's erection, throbbing and waiting to be touched. He inhaled sharply when Draco tugged on his cock a little more forceful.

"Like it rough Potter?"

Harry didn't reply, but a moan escaped his lips nonetheless. Draco used the precome to slicken him up, stroking him more fluently. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip every few strokes, making him moan once more.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco groaned, wiggling his hips to get a bit closer.

"You want me to touch you then?" Harry said through clenched teeth, determined not to moan any more.

"For God's sake, Potter!"

Harry knew it was the closest Draco would come to asking him, so he reached out his hand to touch the leaking cock. He ran his finger from base to tip, seeing the muscles in Draco's stomach contract, hearing his breath hitch. He quite enjoyed that he had so much power over the blonde, but then Draco picked up on his game. Harry's breath escaped in a hiss when the other boy teased him mercilessly.

"Do-don't," Harry gasped. Draco looked up and their eyes met, an evil grin on Malfoy's face when he started pumping his fist up and down the shaft. Harry returned the favor, not breaking the stare even when he felt himself close to cumming. Draco was the first one to come, spurting over Harry's hand. The dark-haired boy finally broke the stare, closing his eyes tightly in ecstasy.

Draco didn't agree with that, he wanted to see the green eyes when he came in his hand. He grabbed Harry's hand, the one that got covered in his cum minutes earlier. He swept his tongue all the way from the wrist, over the palm, to the tip of his fingers. Harry's eyes flew open instantly, staring into the grey when he climaxed in his enemy's fist.

He slouched forward, his forehead resting to Draco's while his breathing gradually slowed down.

A satisfied smile curled up Harry's mouth when he straightened up, looking into the other boy's eyes. Draco quickly averted his eyes and felt around for his wand. He quickly cast a cleaning spell on both of them, but Harry didn't miss the fact that his hand was shaking slightly. He looked at his own, now clean, hand and remembered how Draco had licked his own cum off it.

"Does it taste the same? Yours and mine?"

Draco turned back to him, not even pretending he didn't know what Harry was talking about. "You should have asked before I cleaned up."

"You didn't give me any chance to."

"I bet you're doing it on purpose. Scared I might dare you to tas –"

Harry crashed their mouths together, cutting him off effectively. He swept his tongue inside Draco's mouth, tasting him. Draco kissed him back automatically, swirling his tongue around Harry's, before he realized what he did and pulled back abruptly.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" he spat.

"Proving I'm not scared," Harry moved in again and bit Draco's lip, drawing blood.

Harry got off the bed and dressed quickly. They'd been in detention long enough for today.

_**Third time**_

"No need to be so nervous Ron! The match is in five hours!" Harry whispered at his friend when they were waiting outside the Potions classroom a few weeks later.

"Yeah but we're playing the Slytherins," he whispered back, looking around at all the hostile faces.

"You're going down Potter," Draco bumped into his shoulder intentionally. And in a rather harsh way.

"Going down? On you? I don't think so! You're the one who's going down!" Harry retorted, returning the evil glare.

"WHAT!?" Draco turned on the spot, his wand raised.

"Oh no you didn't," Hermione whispered, pulling on Harry's robes. He shrugged her off annoyed, raising his wand at Malfoy.

"You heard me."

"Potter!" Snape's unsympathetic voice rang through the corridor. "What do you think you're doing, pointing your wand at –" he stopped short when his eyes fell on his opponent. "Malfoy. I would have expected better of you. Detention, both of you."

"Please sir. Do we have to go in there? Can't we just serve our detention here, in the classroom?" Draco said in a pleading voice when he and Harry met their Potions teacher after the Quidditch match.

"Well if it's such a punishment for you two to be locked in a room together... it only makes the detention better. Maybe this will teach you two to at least pretend to be civilized."

"But sir –"

"I expect my Slytherins to be able to behave. And besides, I don't want you two ruining my evening," Snape eyed Harry coldly when he pointed to the door of the detention room where they'd been twice before. As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry turned to Draco.

"Well that was quite a show you put up there. I almost believed it."

"It wasn't a show," Draco spat at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry pulled off his robes and loosened his tie, stepping closer to him. "Lock the door," Harry ordered.

"I hate you," Draco spat at him, but put the charm on the door anyway, making the bed appear instantly.

"Me too," Harry opened the blonde's robes, dropping them to the ground.

"You disgust me Potter," Draco hissed, but he didn't try to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Me too."

Draco didn't step away when Harry pulled off the blonde's shirt, he just gave him a puzzled look. "You – what?"

"I hate myself for doing this," Harry said through clenched teeth. Draco was on the verge of asking why he was doing it then, but he bit back the words. Last two times had blown his mind. He'd had a hard time forgetting about Potter's hands on his body. In fact, he couldn't forget about it at all, except for when he was lying in bed and he wanted to remember exactly what it had felt like. And that was why he wanted to stay away from the other boy.

He felt his will and resentment crumble when Harry took off his own shirt and started unzipping his pants.

"I really hate you Potter."

"My name's Harry," he answered in a low voice, steadily undressing the both of them until they were butt-naked. Draco shot him an icy look, decidedly not looking at the dark-haired boy's erection. Or his own.

"You want this just as much as I do," Harry said in the same, low voice.

"This is ridiculous," Draco muttered, but with not much conviction.

"You're right."

Draco raised one eyebrow. "That's probably the very first time we agree."

"You'd better do something about it."

"I didn't agree with you this morning. You are going down," Draco glared. "Harry."

"I'm not. You are free to do so, though," Harry stepped closer, grabbing the blonde's ass with both hands and rubbing their groins together. "Draco."

A shiver ran down Draco's spine when he heard the other boy whisper his name in his ear. "You think you can tell me what to do? Let me be your obedient little bitch?"

"Only if you want that," Harry whispered, increasing the friction between them. "Otherwise I won't."

"Fuck," Draco whispered.

"I might let you do that to me. Later."

Draco backed away a little to look into the green eyes, startled.

"If you want," Harry added, insecure suddenly.

"You offering to be my bitch?" Draco drawled, keeping the green eyes fixed on him.

"If you'll be mine first," Harry rocked their hips together once more. Draco's answer got lost in his moan when they fell on the bed together.

"I really do hate you Harry."

"I know. I feel just the same about you," he replied, their faces only an inch apart.

"You gonna taste for real this time?" Draco remembered that last time he'd kissed him, trying to taste his spunk.

"I'm intending on tasting everything about you," Harry pressed their mouths together. The other boy kissed him back, then flipped them over, scowling. Harry kissed him again, after a while biting the blonde's lower lip. Draco gasped, pulling back slightly. Harry didn't let him, putting his hand in the back of his neck and locking them together. He took advantage of the parted lips to let his tongue slip inside. They both moaned deep in their throat when their wet tongues circled eachother, tasting the other deeply. Eventually they had to come up for air, and Draco moved down the other boy's body, pausing to bite both nipples sharply.

"Damn Draco!"

"I know you like it," Draco said with a smirk, moving further down undisturbed. Harry's fists grabbed the sheets tightly when he licked a path over the sensitive skin on his hips. His breath blowing over it afterwards raised a trace of goose bumps.

"I hate you," Harry squirmed when he got pinned to the bed by Draco's hands.

"Tell me something new," he smirked, his eyebrows raised when he looked up. Harry's eyes locked on the blonde head when he slowly licked the head of his throbbing cock once. He shuddered violently, making the blonde smirk and do it again. Draco sucked the head in slowly, then taking in some more. He went about carefully, making sure he kept his teeth away from the throbbing organ. He didn't want to hurt Harry, even though he hated him.

"More. More, Draco," Harry moaned, trying to buck up his hips.

"Beg."

"Please!"

Draco smiled surprised when Harry actually begged. It gave him confidence that the dark-haired boy actually liked what he was doing, so he went back at it with doubled enthusiasm. He slid his tongue over the slit of the leaking cock, tasting the precome, moving his hand down the shaft to cup his balls. He sucked him in halfway, applying a bit more pressure. He heard Harry's whimpers getting louder when he bobbed his head up and down, sucking forcefully, then letting him slip almost all the way out.

"Gods!" a final cry rang through the air when Harry started spurting white hot cum. Draco watched him mesmerized, he thought he'd never seen anything hotter.

Harry's trembling hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up. Their lips locked in a slow, satisfied kiss, until Harry suddenly pulled back. He pushed Draco on his back, moving his hand down his body until he reached his cock. Their lips locked back together when Harry stroked him with slow, but intense movements. Within minutes Draco was gasping for air, Harry's lips grazing his neck and ear in a tantalizing way. He hardly noticed Harry moving down his body when he spasmed and came in short, violent spurts.

Draco looked down when he heard Harry say his name softly. His eyes met the twinkling green eyes just when Harry swept his tongue over his lower belly, through the white puddle.

"Damned!" Draco's head fell back into the pillows. He didn't even open his eyes when Harry lied back down next to him, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes we are," Harry whispered softly.

"You agreeing with me again?" Draco said sleepily when their arms wrapped around eachother. They kissed leisurely.

"Don't fall asleep. We're on detention, remember? I'm guessing it's about time," Harry said softly.

"Know the Room of Requirement?" Draco answered just as softly, opening his eyes.

"Yeah. Fifth floor."

"Meet me there tomorrow evening?"

"Eight o'clock," Harry locked their lips together one last time before he got up and sorted out their clothes. They got dressed, making sure they both looked perfectly decent before they stepped up to the door.

"I like it when you're not all frustrated and angry with me," Harry looked into the grey eyes.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," Draco looked straight back at him.

"Then know that I hate you very much," the dark-haired boy smirked, getting an equal smirk in return.

"Professor?" the Slytherin opened the door. Snape's eyes swerved over the two boys.

"No fighting this time? No torn clothes or split lips? You two finally learned to control your temper?" he said in his slow, hateful voice.

"Not really Professor. But we've found a way to cope with it."

~Finis~


End file.
